


i want to drink you in (i want to bathe in your depths)

by sansaswildlinglover



Series: still waters run deep (i want to swim in yours) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: "I said I was sorry," he murmured into her skin, the scrape of his beard and the rumble of his voice sending a delightful rush through her body. Involuntarily, her fingers had speared themselves into his curls.He kissed his way back up to her mouth and nipped at her lips. "But just in case you're not convinced, I can show you exactly how sorry I am," he promised her.





	i want to drink you in (i want to bathe in your depths)

Sansa pulled away from Jon's embrace, making him groan at the loss of contact.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Changing into something more comfortable, preferably without cum stains," she sniffed.

He pulled her back to him, one arm slung around her waist and his other hand cupping her neck as his lips found its way to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"I said I was sorry," he murmured into her skin, the scrape of his beard and the rumble of his voice sending a delightful rush through her body. Involuntarily, her fingers had speared themselves into his curls.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth and nipped at her lips. "But just in case you're not convinced, I can _show_ you exactly how sorry I am," he promised her.

Her body was ready to give in, taut and tingling with arousal, but then her stomach grumbled and she managed to untangle herself. 

She slung her blouse and skirt into the laundry basket on her way over to the bedroom, kicking off her shoes before she entered the room. She gathered her hair and put it up into a ponytail.

Jon was right behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back flush against his chest, his mouth immediately finding her neck again.

"These look comfortable enough," he murmured into her skin, cupping one tit through her lacy bra and brushing his fingers over the front of her matching panties. He'd maneuvered her in front of the full-length mirror, so she could see what she looked like while he was touching her. 

"I was thinking of something with just a tad more fabric," she sighed as his hand kneaded her breast.

He nuzzled her neck, his fingers halting their teasing in favour of wrapping her ponytail around his hand so he had full access to her neck and shoulders.

"You don't need more fabric for what I've got planned for you," he rasped, emphasizing every word with a kiss down the slope of her shoulder, pulling her bra strap down with his teeth.

For a couple of moments she surrendered to his attentions, letting him support her weight with an arm around her waist as he pinched her nipple.

"You promised me Dornish take-out," she reminded him, slightly out of breath, before she herself could forget about that fact. "I can't answer the door in this."

"Good point," he conceded. "But I also said I'd have you for starters."

He pushed her closer to the closet, opening the door as the fingers of his free hand slid down her stomach and under her lacy knickers.

His finger slipped between her wet folds, finding her clit and he pulled an old t-shirt of his from one of the shelves, one she usually wore to bed.

As he wrapped the arm holding the shirt around her waist, she pushed herself into the hand at the apex of her thighs, twisting an arm behind her to grab his curls, whimpering as his teeth grazed her earlobe.

Slowly and gently he circled her clit, enough to tease her and work her up, but careful not to drive her too far.

When she whined in frustration, he released her and offered her the shirt. "Put this on and make yourself comfortable on the dining table," he ordered her. 

His command made her cunt throb. She loved it when he was like this with her.

She pulled the t-shirt over her head as she walked out of the bedroom on slightly wobbly legs, checking to see if Jon was following her. He was watching her with hungry eyes that made her lick her lips. 

When he entered the living area, she was waiting for him, legs spread wide and feet planted firmly on the table.

He stopped, his eyes roaming over her, and she offered him a grin. He hurried to pull up a chair and sit down in front of her.

"Bad girl," he told her off. "Where are your panties?"

She shrugged, biting her lip as she batted her eyelashes at him. 

He pulled one leg down, kissing the inside of her knee, and then the other, dragging her closer to the edge of the table to haul both of her legs over his shoulders, his hands resting on her hips.

She braced her hands on the table, her breath growing shallow in anticipation. 

He turned his head to pepper her inner thigh with kisses, his beard scraping and tickling the soft skin there. Then he looked up at her with darkened eyes, smacking his lips as he used two fingers to open her up for him.

He groaned as his warm tongue delved into her folds. "So sweet," he murmured. 

She'd been so embarassed the first couple of times he'd expressed how much he loved eating her out, but now it just turned her on. 

Her hips arched off the table when his wet tongue teased her clit, a mewl escaping from her throat, but then her stomach grumbled again.

"Jon, the food," she remembered.

He glanced up. "Your phone is right next to you."

She pushed herself further up on her elbows and reached for it. Jon was circling her clit, showing no sign of pausing his attentions.

She cleared her throat.

He hummed into her cunt. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I need to order our food."

"Go ahead," he answered. "I'm not stopping you."

Her mouth fell open. "You can't be serious!"

He lifted his head from the space between her legs, but only to offer her a grin before diving back in. 

She found the number for the take-out place in her contacts and pressed 'call', sure he was only teasing her.

"_Elia's Dornish Snack. _Good evening, this is Oberyn. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to place a delivery order," she managed to say before her head dropped back and she had to clench her teeth to hold in a whimper.

Oberyn cleared his throat. "I'm listening."

"Yes, I- I, uh... Can I get one portion of green olives, five veggie grape leaves, two large stuffed dragon peppers, cheesy pomegranate rice, chick--

Jon closed his lips over her clit and a strangled moan broke free from her lips. She started coughing to mask the sound, heat flooding her face.

"Are you alright, miss?" Oberyn asked, and Sansa wondered whether she was imagining the smile in his voice.

"Yes, thank you," she muttered.

"What the fuck?" she mouthed at Jon, who only raised his eyebrows with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She managed to finish her order and confirm her address and furiously tapped 'end call' before dropping her phone to the table.

"Asshole!" she keened. "I can't believe you just did that!"

He chuckled into her sensitive flesh, drawing another low moan from her lips. "Want me to stop?"

"_Gods, _no!" She was close, so close, so ready to burst after keeping her body's reactions under control during the phone call. "Oh, Jon, _fuck!_" 

"Later," he promised, sucking harder on her clit, humming as his head bobbed up and down between her thighs. 

Her nails clawed at the surface of the table as her orgasm crashed over her.

Jon continued licking her, working her through her peak, and he kept going until she huffed out a weak: "No."

"What's that, baby?"

"I can't," she whined.

"I know you can," he encouraged her. He grabbed her by the hips and added: "Be a good girl and come for me, Sansa."

Her hands found their way into his hair, and with his tongue circling her clit ever faster and more insistently, it didn't take long for her to reach her second climax that evening. 

Still, Jon didn't give up. He'd done this often enough to know she needed a short break after the second one, but she recognized the way his hands were caressing the skin of her hips, and the soft kisses he was pressing to the insides of her thighs.

He moved up, dragging lips over the skin of her hips and up her belly, flicking his tongue into her bellybutton and pressing openmouthed kisses all the way up to her tits.

Pushing her t-shirt up, he licked a stripe following the curve of the underside of one breast and then the other, bracing his weight on one arm to close his lips over a covered nipple, massaging her other breast to the rhythm of his suckling mouth.

She tugged on his hair, fisting a hand into his shirt to pull him higher up and then down on top of her. Their lips crashed together and she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close.

She could taste herself on his lips and tongue, and his erection was hot and hard through the soft barrier of his sweatpants. _Fuck, _she wanted him now.

He rocked into her, groaning into her mouth, only increasing her need.

"Jon," she whimpered.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he rasped against her lips. "I wasn't done with you yet."

She whined when he pulled back, trying to untangle himself from her legs, and she locked her ankles together to prevent him from escaping.

"Come on baby," he said, stroking her thigh. "I want another taste of your sweet cunt."

Reluctantly, she let go of him, knowing he wouldn't disappoint her, even if part of her was desperate to have him inside her. 

He kissed his way down her body and soon he was back in his seat, his head between her legs, and he began spelling out his name on her clit. He'd slung one arm over her hips to keep her down and she could feel the fingers of his other hand teasing her folds.

He slipped one long, thick finger inside of her, grunting as she gasped, and then another, and started pumping them in and out of her, as the tip of his tongue continued forming letters, increasing the pressure.

"That's it," he crooned. "Good girl! I've got you."

She let go this time, sighing and crying out whenever he spelled out an 's'. He already knew it was her favourite letter, so he kept repeating it, and when he crooked his fingers inside of her, she erupted for the third time that evening, clenching around his fingers.

Her thighs clasped shut around his ears and he lapped at her, gently and languidly, helping her come down from her high.

When she relaxed, he pulled his fingers out of her and pressed soft kisses to her thighs and hips and mound, nuzzling her hipbone, before nipping at it and pushing himself to his feet.

She lay there, slumped back against the table, sated for now, closing her eyes and humming contently, hardly aware of her surroundings.

"Gods, I love your mouth," she sighed after a while. "You're amazing."

He chuckled. "I try."

The doorbell rang and she twisted around on the table, eyeing the door.

"You'll have to get that," Jon laughed, tossing her a pair of sleeping shorts.

"What? No," she groaned. "This table is surprisingly comfortable."

"You'll still have to get it," he repeated.

She pushed herself up on her elbows. "Why?"

He glanced down and she followed the line of his eyes to the tent in his sweatpants.

"Alright then," she sighed dramatically.


End file.
